italin war
by S. X N. ITALY LOVER 777
Summary: an italin girl falls in love with a citiven. Will he survive? Better yet, will she? Authors note: if you want me to write more please review/comment. thank you.
1. Chapter 1

BANG! There were guns every which way shooting. BANG! There were moans from fellow soldiers. BANG! BANG! BANG! More gun fire. One bullet, hit my stomach and knocked me off my horse and onto the ground with a loud THUD! "RRRRRRRRR!" I clutched my arm against my wounded chest. The bullet that hit me, made me drop my rifle. I felt a foot against my ribs, and they kicked me caused me to go to the ground, and wielded a sword against my neck. As I layed there I thought "This is my last day. At least I'm going to die for my country." I prepared for the kill strike but it never came. I saw my enemy's arm that had the sword in its hand blown off by one of my fellow soldiers whose mid-section was bloody, and in one hand he had his rifle, in the other, a locket. I knew what the locket was. He collapsed on the ground holding his stomach. I stood up, looked around to find my rifle that was laying 5 feet away, and grabbed it. "Got any last….." I said before I felt a bang on the side of my head. I dropped my rifle, and clapped on the ground. I looked to my right, and I saw about 100,000 dead, 100 of which were Italian. I looked to my left, and saw my friend take out his pistol, run over to me, and guarded me. "God! We got to get out of here!" he said throwing one of my arms around his shoulders. I was limp. I made a weak cry. We traveled about 201 feet, before he got shot. He fell back. " MARK!" I cried. I weakly took out my pistol, aimed it, and I shot one of the enemy's commanding officers. Pretty soon, our enemies were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. My soldiers that I trained, wanted to help me, but my friend waved them away. My dark blue uniform, with all the pins, and badges, were turning to a bloody red. My hat that had once been bright white was now a dark, dark, red. Then, the horn sounded, and we won. Everybody was happy, but most were injured. I passed out. I felt someone un button my shirt, and took off my hat. I moaned. Then I felt needles, stitching my stomach up, and I passed out. " Is she ok?" I asked an un-familiar voice ask. I moaned. I moved my hands over my stitched-up stomach. " Yes. Soldier! Wake up!" my nurse said hitting my leg. I soon began to come back to consciousness. I woke up in my house, my blouse unbuttoned, me having a group of Americans surrounding me. I screamed, buttoned my shirt got out of the bed, and immediacy collapsed on the floor from the stiches. FUDGE!" I screamed holding my stomach. " Soldier I told you to wake up. Not scream, and get out of bed, and hurt yourself." my nurse said helping me back in to my bed. I layed there, cringe. "Hey! How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked holding up 2 fingers. "Really funny dude!" I said sarcastically. He stuck his tongue out at me. I did the same as him to him. He leaned over to me and kissed me on the check.


	2. Chapter 2

BANG! There were guns every which way shooting. BANG! There were moans from fellow soldiers. BANG! BANG! BANG! More gun fire. One bullet, hit my stomach and knocked me off my horse and onto the ground with a loud THUD! "RRRRRRRRR!" I clutched my arm against my wounded chest. The bullet that hit me, made me drop my rifle. I felt a foot against my ribs, and they kicked me caused me to go to the ground, and wielded a sword against my neck. As I layed there I thought "This is my last day. At least I'm going to die for my country." I prepared for the kill strike but it never came. I saw my enemy's arm that had the sword in its hand blown off by one of my fellow soldiers whose mid-section was bloody, and in one hand he had his rifle, in the other, a locket. I knew what the locket was. He collapsed on the ground holding his stomach. I stood up, looked around to find my rifle that was laying 5 feet away, and grabbed it. "Got any last….." I said before I felt a bang on the side of my head. I dropped my rifle, and clapped on the ground. I looked to my right, and I saw about 100,000 dead, 100 of which were Italian. I looked to my left, and saw my friend take out his pistol, run over to me, and guarded me. "God! We got to get out of here!" he said throwing one of my arms around his shoulders. I was limp. I made a weak cry. We traveled about 201 feet, before he got shot. He fell back. " MARK!" I cried. I weakly took out my pistol, aimed it, and I shot one of the enemy's commanding officers. Pretty soon, our enemies were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. My soldiers that I trained, wanted to help me, but my friend waved them away. My dark blue uniform, with all the pins, and badges, were turning to a bloody red. My hat that had once been bright white was now a dark, dark, red. Then, the horn sounded, and we won. Everybody was happy, but most were injured. I passed out. I felt someone un button my shirt, and took off my hat. I moaned. Then I felt needles, stitching my stomach up, and I passed out. " Is she ok?" I asked an un-familiar voice ask. I moaned. I moved my hands over my stitched-up stomach. " Yes. Soldier! Wake up!" my nurse said hitting my leg. I soon began to come back to consciousness. I woke up in my house, my blouse unbuttoned, me having a group of Americans surrounding me. I screamed, buttoned my shirt got out of the bed, and immediacy collapsed on the floor from the stiches. FUDGE!" I screamed holding my stomach. " Soldier I told you to wake up. Not scream, and get out of bed, and hurt yourself." my nurse said helping me back in to my bed. I layed there, cringe. "Hey! How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked holding up 2 fingers. "Really funny dude!" I said sarcastically. He stuck his tongue out at me. I did the same as him to him. He leaned over to me and kissed me on the check.


End file.
